


Can't keep it inside

by GoldenLiar



Category: August: Osage County (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 20:25:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19837897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenLiar/pseuds/GoldenLiar
Summary: Nada está saliendo como Ivy lo había planeado, porque las cosas jamás salían nunca como ella las planeaba.





	Can't keep it inside

**Author's Note:**

> Basado en una historia real que pasó mientras preparábamos esta obra.

Nada está saliendo como Ivy lo había planeado, porque las cosas jamás salían nunca como ella las planeaba. Se había pasado con el vino en la cena, usándolo de excusa barata para no tener que relacionarse demasiado con su familia, y estaba a punto de marcharse con Charles cuando él se levantó pero...

No tenía muy claro cómo, pero Charles se había ido y luego... luego había habido una pelea, y Bárbara... Y luego...

Luego, de alguna forma, Steve la tenía atrapada contra la puerta del viejo dormitorio de Karen y la estaba besando, y ella le estaba correspondiendo. Alguna parte de ella le decía que aquello estaba mal, pero Ivy se había pasado toda su vida haciendo cosas que no estaban bien vistas y aquello era lo primero que se sentía bien en mucho tiempo.

Las manos de Steve se cuelan debajo de su chaqueta mientras tira torpemente de su camisa, e Ivy se arrepiente profundamente de no haberse puesto el vestido, o lo haría si pudiese pensar en algo más que en los labios de Steve sobre los suyos. Sus manos suben hasta el cuello de su americana azul, pegando su cuerpo aún más al de ella. Apoya la cabeza contra la puerta, separándose lo justo para respirar, y Steve la sigue, quedándose frente contra frente.

La respiración agitada de Steve, más fuerte que la suya, le parece completamente obscena, pero Ivy no puede evitar imaginarse como sonará mientras gima su nombre. Cree que van a besarse otra vez pero Steve se separa de ella y le muerde el cuello, no lo suficientemente fuerte como para marcarla pero sí lo suficiente como para que Ivy se muerda los labios y ahogue un gemido. Nota como él se ríe contra su piel y le es imposible no sonrojarse como una chiquilla bajo sus toques, pero Steve vuelve a besarla y a Ivy se le vuelve a olvidar todo.

No piensa en Karen cuando Steve abre finalmente la puerta y la guía hasta la cama de su hermana. No piensa en lo que dirá Bárbara si se entera, ni en cómo le está partiendo el corazón a Charles.

No, cuando Steve se aparta de ella y cierra la puerta, Ivy no está pensando en su familia, y cuando Steve la mira cual depredador, con deseo en lugar de adoración, a Ivy solo se le ocurre que en ese momento se siente bien.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias a mi estimada amante por darme ideas sucias con las que trabajar; gracias a mi Steve particular, que me dio la idea, y gracias a mi director por no prestarnos atención.


End file.
